User talk:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
For previous chat's view: *User:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Chatlogs Yours truly, I... I am the King!Talk19:50, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Question/ideas I dunno. i checked to forums, and nada. hm. i will look it up more, because i need to have the dlcs. my laptop is at a friends house for internet, so if he figures it out before i do he may post here as well. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:02, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :Anyway, I'm having some minor technical difficulties resulting in a planet sized FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moment. Laptop's' ok but I think I figured out why BL went dead on me as it did on my old laptop... Not a pretty thought as it is rather dumb. Almost had a heart attack where it went nearly the same way with this laptop. I'll spare you the details (mindbreaking and annoying), but I think I got it handled. Also I'm going to chatlog part of this conversation btw. I... I am the King!Talk 14:57, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :(Update) :Okay, so the good news is, I can play BL again; with my personally created gear and my fix and my maps, etc. :Bad news is, I can't seem to get UDK to work, everything is in place but when I want to make the crucial short cut to it... It just says it doesn't exist. I... I am the King!Talk 16:56, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::fine by me. since you just or are about to install borderlands, could you tell me where the screen that you enter the token code for the dlcs is? if you already did or forgot, it happens. just kinda curious. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 16:58, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::hm. interesting... perhaps run a search for the file name if you know it, and then just right click and hit open file location. provided that works, pin it to the taskbar or put a link to the desktop. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 17:05, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Since I have BL on disk (don't know about you) I got a automated pop-up when it came to that. As for searching... It doesn't work like that, the UDK is composed out of a .bat file which is coded to a win7_fix, by running that in CMD it should unlock a feature that allows people to edit the target path of the BL.exe to a BL.exe -editor, but everytime I implement the -editor" part it just says it doesn't exist. Strange since everything else is working just fine. If the win7_fix.bat didn't work then I shouldn't have been able to use my home cooked stuff or access the OASIS map I... I am the King!Talk 18:11, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :FOCK YEAH! BY THE HELP OF A FRIEND (who had a nice but simple suggestion) I GOT UDK TO WORK! I'M BACK IN THE SADDLE AND READY TO BLOW S**T UP! I... I am the King!Talk 18:23, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::awesome. i have thhe disc, and i reinstalled the game sunday, but the window didnt pop up again. idk what to do on that part. suggestions? Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:29, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Remind me which window? Also I'm going to the chat btw. if ya online join. I... I am the King!Talk 18:40, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::the window where it asks for the code you get for the dlcs. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:41, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Normally when you get the installation disk, and you slapped it in you get a little menu, with the 4 DLC's to choose from to install. You select one of these and by the first one it should request the code from you. I... I am the King!Talk 18:46, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :didnt happen. might be windows 8, but idk... it didnt do that either time. i got just a game disc, no dlc disc, which is what i had wanted, it would have made things so much simpler. i dont know how to even get the updates or patches... Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 19:36, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Update to windows 8.1 then start the game and try accessing the dlc's through the main menu. I... I am the King!Talk 20:14, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I just started tinkering with my 1st weapon pack, at the time that everything fumbled up way back when I was patching my 1st and 2nd pack. Since it's been that long ago I have to figure out where I left off. Seeing as I don't remember quite well I decided to start at the 1st pack and thoroughly look through all items and work my way through them as I tweak and adjust them to balance them even better. I... I am the King!Talk 22:20, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::gah... im gonna email the customer support and ask after school today. failing a response, i will sell the code for a bit of cash, get a steam account, and download them that way. then, put xp on my laptop. screw 8. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 14:51, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Anyway, have you made a launcher with the Leviathan's mechanic, the gravity- affected missiles? if not, if you do you may find it immensely entertaining. my incendiary Leviathan is just awesome at slaughtering bandits at distance. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:21, December 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Such a weapon was constructed in my 3rd pack (never saw the light due to "malfunction of UDK"), but now I can finish it, and trust me, it's way more awesome than that puny Leviathan. I... I am the King!Talk 19:57, December 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::wonderful. and im getting the dlcs this weekend when i youtube and support surf till i find the info i require. also, i found the place it shows the game how many inventory slots a char has. for now, i have 100. i will change it back later, but for now i dont need the hassle of running out of inventory slots. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:16, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::also: Dahl Boomslang (Not as fun as it sounds): revolver with a manditory 4x elemental accessory (maybe explosive?), boosted damage, higher tech pool and regeneration, bullets ricochet back if they hit a wall/ barrier once. a friend got the idea, wanted me to tell you. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:58, December 11, 2013 (UTC). ::::Also, i got the most recent patch, and something odd is happening. i dont have the dlcs still, bhut the game has deleted my xp, providing me with the minimum needed for level 50. it fixed my thanatos, and upgraded all the enemies by a level, and i need an obsene amount of xp to level to an unknown value. im not sure what it will do when i level up. idk, i will just get the dlcs this weekend and let it be till then. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:12, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Aaand im level 51. without the dlcs. lovely. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 17:27, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::figured it out. downloading them as i type. wonderful. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 16:15, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::for future referance, its borderlandsthegame.com, then just work through the site. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 16:17, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::alright. So, i finally reached level 69. now, for the weapon patches, do i have to have the weapon, or is there a way to simply tell the game to use that piece when generating one of the 'broken' weapons? also, my willowtree doesnt seem to want to open any files. which ones should i be trying to open for the weaponsfix, and later, the DW gear? Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:03, December 30, 2013 (UTC) I thought my explanation was pretty thorough on the fix page itself, it clearly states that you'll need to open your save files in willowtree (remember to select "PC SAVES" when you try to open your save. Then simply add the right code line to the appointed space. I... I am the King!Talk 14:01, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :I have tried that. Willowtree wont recognise the .sav files as something it can use. all the tabs on the willowtree page are unclickable except the main page and Willowtree locker tabs. i have tried opening, importing, creating a new weapon and loading the stuff onto it, nothing works. the closest i have gotten was an imprt failed message... Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:14, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Other explanations: Internet connection = needed / updated willowtree to latest version / tried on other .sav files? Maybe the one your using is corrupted. I... I am the King!Talk 19:50, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah... i had Willowtree# beta version... i figured it out. thanks for not being aggrivated, or if you are, i apologise. now i know what to do, so the next things i post will be pics of the modded weapons! Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 23:53, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :::If there is one thing I would get aggravated over it would be the fact that you called the "fixed" weapons "modded", which they clearly are not since they are "fixed" into the fashion Gearbox would have wanted them to be, and also the "fix" and my "weaponpacks" were created by the official UDK, but no I wouldn't get aggravated over people who ask me questions, not even if they would ask me a lot of them, as long as they are good/intelligent questions and none dumbfounded questions like "hey is this a sniper rifle?" (whilst looking at a revolver... I seriously had a person ask that to me on Borderlands 1) I... I am the King!Talk 13:29, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Apologies. also, i found my first pearl today- a reallly nice jakal! im happy. i wasn't able to get the fixes to work, i put them in just as instructed and the game wouldnt load. oh, well... Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 03:22, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Are you sure you're using Willowtree correctly? You know, inserting the code-line into the right area, then SAVING THE WEAPON SEPARATELY (I did that with caps, seeing as a lot of people stumble over that one). I... I am the King!Talk 15:08, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::yes. i did that, made a new weapon from scratch (generated a draco, tried to fix it, didnt work), and just tried to fix the one i had found, with either in the sae file i had to restart my computer because it wouldnt load the game. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 19:18, January 4, 2014 (UTC) You.. do.. have.. DrZedsPatch, I hope? I... I am the King!Talk 12:30, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Yes. i got that before i got the dlcs, which is why i hit 51 without them. also why i didnt level up 19 times all at once, it cut off all the extra xp i had hoarded so jealously. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 19:03, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Vote I started a vote, please check it out: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Pure_Gun_Images_for_BL2_Gun_Pages MattoFrank (talk) 20:42, November 10, 2013 (UTC) MattoFrank Image policy update I have made a forum to combine all the current events. Please add any policy that you have concern with and vote. 02:12, November 16, 2013 (UTC) More like Fun Smith, amirite? :D You're The Gun Smith, right? I've got a problem with bladed weapon generation and their bonus damage listing. I think it best not to open multiple threads on the issue, so please direct your attention to this one. Much obliged. Captain McPants (talk) 06:03, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :Done. I... I am the King!Talk 12:05, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your services I appriciate your offering to weed out Mods on the wiki. The wiki quality would definately benifit from such a purge. 13:26, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :The items listed in the forum page itself (you know with the 100% etc) should get weeded out a.s.a.p., also! Question: Do I also need to check variant pages? I... I am the King!Talk 15:39, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::You dont need to report... I would let User:WarBlade know of your intent and if you want to join or create a team, asking Dr.F would be in order. ::If it concerns you that you may be questioned at some point (by an author or w/e) you could keep notes in your namespace on each candidate for deletion. You can also keep track of Users who submitted such, if you wanted. ::Otherwise you are just doing what you think is right to improve the wiki. That type of morals gives you the entire right to "be bold" and put images as Category:Candidates for deletion and, if necessary, replace image files deemed modded with other files. ::I would check all pages with BL2 guns since User:Nagamarky is not as active (guardian of the wiki and expert at BL1 modded weapons). :::Don't worry about time, the wiki isn't going anywhere but the mods eventually will. The candidates for deletion takes time for someone to purge them anyway. 06:58, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ok I'll give WarBlade a heads up, and I'll start tagging pictures for you. I... I am the King!Talk 17:19, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Nice... Just to be clear: You are doing this for yourself. The credit is entirely yours. Nagy became guardian of the wiki because of his contributions. Who knows what title or team your contributions will inspire? Although I do appreciate you stepping up to the plate and will back your efforts, I am just a chatmod and liaison, you are the legitimacy checker. 19:42, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Policy The Borderlands_Wiki:Images_policy is now in place. You may focus on mods or anything the policy would exclude as well. It is well written in wiki-speak but from what I gather, anything currently released should not be red boxed. Which combined with haxxed stuffs would mean anything red boxed? Anyway, you may take these into consideration or you may not. 15:30, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Parts question There is a parts question that you may be able to answer: Forum:Mruv,_Mrvur,_Muvr,_and_Murrv 21:11, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :Took a gander, it seems another user beat me to it, however that didn't take away the fact that I double checked it for him. And it seems to add up. I... I am the King!Talk 23:47, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Just a question So you marked one of my guns as modded, it most likely is, but I want to know how you find out if it is? Loving modding cheater 22:07, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :As stated here: Forum:Image policy update (somewhere at the bottom), I've thoroughly investigated human behaviour and their way's to create modded items, seeing as your weapon is fully composed of all in the same parts, and you praising your work as a "gibbed" user, I'm pretty sure it is. Note that by me tagging it, I meant no disrespect to you in any kind of way, and I sincerely hope you harbour no ill content to me. I... I am the King!Talk 23:39, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Inquiring minds want to know... 01:53, April 13, 2014 (UTC) modded you marked several images as modded including File:Tediore Avenger BL2.jpg. please explain. 08:01, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Recalling why I marked that item was hard (back to the past). But I see why I marked it. Note that this conclusion is based of two assumptions, as I can't access the codes of that weapon itself I can merely guess. However having been confronted by a multitude-hyperload of modded/non-modded items and their various build-ups, "item detailed specifications" (IDS) and the nature of modders themselves, I can pretty much tell whether something is legit or not. :My findings: *The item in question is fully composed of Tediore manufactured parts, which is of course a feat which could be legit, but taking into account how modders behave with their "Gibbed BL2 Save editor," they'll normally go for the easy way with a newly released item. Instead of carefully selecting parts to fit the weapon with they do the easy thing and give it all "manufacturer related parts" and finish it by adding a "damage increase" accessory, in the Tediore SMG case this would lead to the Hefty prefix. This all applies to this weapon. *The Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode (pack 1) was released the 2nd of April 2013, seeing as this picture was uploaded shortly after its release suggests that whoever got it, found this item rather fast at lvl. 61. Considering that said person first needs to achieve lvl. 61 before he/she can acquire such item, relates to the fact that its highly unlikely that said person simply got the DLC, went out to play, reached lvl. 61 at a staggering speed and as a result of this "amazing feature" was granted this weapon with a above specified part collection. Which is highly unlikely. If the picture was posted later than it did, this bulletpoint would seem less relevant. :Note that I could simply be completely wrong and the finder of this item might have simply received it legitimately, but my experience in the modded field tells me otherwise. I hope this satisfies for an explanation and I'll leave the final verdict to you, whenever you decide to remove it or not is your decision to make and I will accept either outcome as I simply can be right in my findings or just plain wrong. :Cheers! I... I am the King!Talk 21:33, April 21, 2014 (UTC) what you seem to be describing is a "contruct." not a hacked or modified item. please remove delete tags from items tagged for this reason. items that are highly unlikely are not candidates for deletion. 21:57, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :A construct it is indeed, however wasn't it the wikia's policy (of what I remember being stated somewhere) to only display "pure" (purely legit, no editing) items, at which a construct is not part of? I... I am the King!Talk 14:37, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Steam Problems Perhaps? Hey Grimmjow! Iceheart's friend here. Got Borderlands and all that fun jazz, except, infuriatingly, I can't seem to get your shield to spawn. I can get every other modpack's items appropriately, but even with your mods in the proper place, it won't spawn any of your items. I'm thinking perhaps it's because mine is through steam? That said, super excited to see your stuff when I figure it out. Hara, out. :I can vouch for him. I checked to see if his files were properly placed, and everything checks out fine. no files were misplaced, and it really should work. he did exactly what I did in willowtree, and he simply cannot get it to work. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 03:24, August 25, 2014 (UTC) ::So you haven't got the shield? You sure you used: TDW_gd_customitems.Custom_Items.Gearbox_Grimmjow gd_shields.A_Item.Item_Shield TDW_gd_customitems.Body.body1_Gearbox_Grimmjow gd_shields.LeftSide.leftside4 gd_shields.RightSide.rightside4 TDW_gd_customitems.ManufacturerMaterials.Material3_Gearbox_Grimmjow gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Gearbox gd_shields.Prefix.Prefix_Quality4_Harmonious TDW_gd_customitems.Title.TitleP_Gearbox1_Grimmjow 1 5 0 71 ::And copied that to the clipboard, then created a new item slot and used the "import from clipboard" move? I... I am the King!Talk 18:18, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::he did indeed. I even sent him a working .xml of it, and it still doesn't work for him. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 23:41, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::also, hello again. its been quite a while, how have you been? Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 23:42, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Good, but unfortunately not at all working on the 3rd pack I'm afraid. As you might have seen with my YT channel, I've been focusing on War Thunder lately. But I intend to get back to it in this week at a minimum. Also, I'm not entirely familiar with the workings of steam. Just make sure your friend has all the DLC's and mayhap try the whole 3PDLC installation (my packs) from scratch again. I... I am the King!Talk 20:19, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::alright. I gave him my files, and he put them in himself, in the proper places, and the sleepmaster's stuff, which seems to be more complicated, which confuses me. also, I've installed oasis, and all the modded areas that will work, and am just wondering: is anyone else playing them? a lot of the pages haven't been updated or commented since '12 Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:14, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::It's kinda dead... You just need a buddy to play it with. As for sleepmaster, what is there complicated about? In any case is it working now? I... I am the King!Talk 22:12, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::Sleepmaster's was a lot of extracting and placing, yours was just three files, which was way easier, and equally satisfying, save for the massively overpowered snipers I keep getting. it isn't working currently, but everything is in the proper place, as its literally the same as mine. ill look myself and see if anything is different, but your installation is really easy, so I'm not sure how it wont work. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 03:46, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::okay. okay, he is playing a new character, literally hasn't even powered the fast travel network yet. ill keep you updated when he get to a reasonable point to get this Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 03:46, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok now I think I get it. He has the Grimmjow shield (I hope) but he isn't that far in the game yet (1st playtrough still?) I've tested that, my weapons won't show themselves until you get around the part where you killed Sledge if I recall correctly. Overpowered snipers? Also I glad that my installation is smoother, makes for better customer service am I right? ;-p I... I am the King!Talk 07:13, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Also did he install the Dr. Zed's patch? And did he remove the nvcpl.dll file which came with it? That's because that file is only needed to access the editor, not the custom content. I... I am the King!Talk 07:20, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I made sure he did that, and I told him that most of this stuff is for level 69 players, so chances are getting to new haven first would probably be needed, but, since its working and he's working on getting to 69, it'll be all good. yes, his shield popped up about an hour after we started trying to get it working, and it works now, he just has to get to 69 as fast as possible.and yes, the red rarity bandit weapons by sleepmaster, they get scary quick. elephant gun parts plus volcano incendiary plus surkov barrel. two thousand damage, 5.1 fire rate, 16 round mag. good against everything that isn't nailed down. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 16:05, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Sleepmasters stuff overpowered? AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FO' DAT! I grant you the Hyperion Oneshot: "One bullet, one kill ;-p" Also I'll hope he will enjoy. I... I am the King!Talk 17:32, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Its overpowered, vastly, yet i find it is satisfying in the storm project. my oneshot/godspeed craw farming stratigy is easier than i initally thought, provided i dont mind not getting any TDW gear for my efforts. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 18:45, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ikr? Well in other news. I reinstalled BL, and added it to Steam (with that new update), got my stuff running again... But UDK is not able to open... Again... I had the same problem like last time. Only this time it doesn't want to work with me one bit. I... I am the King!Talk 11:03, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::lovely. well, as previously stated, i really dont mind if it takes a while, i just hope it starts working so you can have fun with it. though, im still psyched for the cruncher :3 Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 16:26, September 3, 2014 (UTC) This might take a while to figure out tough. I... I am the King!Talk 22:12, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :Well, im not going to complain, nor will i be impatient. Cold- Hearted Anarchist (talk) 23:14, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::I really hope that I can get it to work on me again. But to ease the wait, I think I'm going to upload some video's concerning the packs next week. Probably a commentary on what they are and how they work. And of course a explanation on how I came up with their concepts. And maybe a inside look in what my "Bloodless Rarity" weapons are exactly. So maybe look forward to that for now I guess... I... I am the King!Talk 18:10, September 7, 2014 (UTC) More steam issues - Hi. I recently got into BL modding and I'd like to try your mods but I can't get the shield to spawn (and yes I have the game through steam and have added it correctly in willowtree). I'll tell you how my folders look. Borderlands>Binaries/SaveData/WillowGame in the Binaries section I only have something called UE3ShaderCompileWorker (from Zed's Patch I believe) In SaveData I have my saves obviously The WillowTree folder however only had 2 sub-folders called "Config" and "Logs". I hear people saying all the time that there should be a "CookedPC" folder there too, but I don't have it. Instead, I made my own CookedPC folder. Inside that folder I made another folder called "Packages" and finally in that packages folder I put the general Zed Patch and your 3 item packs. There's most likely a glaring mistake here or something but I dunno what it is (still don't get why I didn't have the CookedPC folder initially). Can you tell me what's wrong? :) MarioMaster720 (talk) 09:09, September 2, 2014 (UTC)MarioMaster720 :Tell you what. That CookedPC folder shouldn't be there in the 1st place. You see there are 2 game folders when it comes to BL and... Well... Any other game for that matter. Which are the "Games" folder and the "Installation folder." The "Games" folder is a special folder found in "My Documents" (most of the time) which functions as the savefile runner. This folder only concerns itself with savegames and everything about that. You shouldn't be messing to much with that, only if you wish to use WillowTree to temper with the gamesaves (so basically delete the Dr. Zed's files at where you installed them currently, same goes for my add-on's, they won't do you much good there). What you are looking for is the "Installation folder" which is where you installed the game (you know like on the C: drive or the D: drive, etc.) However seeing as you operate on steam, this specific folder is hidden somewhere inside the steam system, I don't have BL on steam (got it on disc) but I'll use my BL2 (got that one on steam) as an example. :First you'll want to go to your Steam folder (wherever that might be on your HDD's or SSD's). It's normally found under something like: F:\Program Files (x86) In there, there should be a "Steam" folder. F:\Program Files (x86)\Steam Something like that. Once your in this folder, look for the "SteamApps" folder (F:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\SteamApps) this folder contains another folder called "common," (F:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\SteamApps\common) This folder houses all the game installations you've done on steam, look for the "Borderlands" folder. This folder is the folder you'll want to install your Dr. Zed's patch in (it namely contains the "Binaries" folder and under the "WillowGame" folder the "CookedPC" folder is to be found) from here I think it'll be fairly easy to follow the installation steps which are required to install my "Home-Cooked-Gear." :Let me know if you run into anything! I... I am the King!Talk 12:32, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :Ah I see now. My last question is: How shall I install Zed's Patch? (where do I place the files, which files and I hear something about having to delete nvcpl.dll because I'm on steam. I can't find any good explanation :) :EDIT: Never mind. I got the Shield to spawn and all the other mods I wanted so I think I figured it out. thanks for the help :) :MarioMaster720 (talk) 13:18, September 2, 2014 (UTC)MarioMaster720 ::Glad I could be of service! Don't forget to contact me if you run into any hiccups with the gear. Also leaving behind a review or something about the items is appreciated. Maybe with some pictures of what you've found so far or a list of a top 3 or something would be cool! I... I am the King!Talk 17:29, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Agonizer REGARDING WEAPON PACK THREE I would simply like to report having found an Agonizer with only a 100% melee damage boost. Otherwise weapon pack 3 is awesome! Hara Swift (talk) 21:56, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :That's supposed to be like that, the Agonizer doesn't draw it's special ability from an accessory; like said blade. Rather it's barrel provides it's unique ability. So finding it with an 100% melee damage is normal, it just depends on the type of accessory you find it with. I... I am the King!Talk 21:58, September 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, okay! Well, I shall PARTY ON THEN. Hara Swift (talk) 22:20, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Ha- ha- ha- ha- haa! Nice, keep up the good work! :D I... I am the King!Talk 22:21, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Arigatou gozaimashite. Thank you for creating everything I'd have wanted but couldn't, and continuing to do so long after almost everyone else gave up. -- Lavisdragoon (talk) 04:52, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :No problem man, and I ain't even close to finishing yet! I... I am the King!Talk 19:55, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Install issues First off, thank you for making this mod for Borderlands, it's greatly appreciated by me and the community still playing it to this day. Second off I'm kinda having some problems actually getting it to work. I've successfully installed Dr. Zeds Patch along with your mod (at least I have been lead believe so), however I'm having a bit of trouble getting WillowTree to spawn your special shield into my inventory. I've been at it for a few hours now trying all the options I can think of yet none of them work. I've seen that other people online have the exact same problem with it as me, but even those people haven't gotten answers even years after they've asked. Basically my problem seems to be amongst the lines of spawning your shield into my inventory as I've said. Whenever I copy your code or anyone elses codes for that matter to import within WillowTree it's just deemed as invalid file data. This goes for your shield and legit vanilla game items too. I'm honestly not sure as to why. I've followed your instructions step by step as well as other peoples across the internet but I just can't seem to get it to actually work. If you think you could help me out with this little problem you would earn another token of my gratitude. EDIT: I'm also kind of a newbie to this wiki so I have no idea where to post on here. :P Pawsmack (talk) 19:47, June 18, 2015 (UTC)Pawsmack :(don't forget to sign your posts with ~~~~) :As for your problem, you are indeed not the only one who has experienced it. I've helped numerous people with this issue and I feel I really have to make a video of it, it so seems. But in any case. Lets start at the beginning: :Have you placed all Dr. Zed's Patch files in the appropriate folders? (assuming you use steam) :*win7_fix.bat = (Install disk here):\Program Files (x86)\Steam\SteamApps\common\Borderlands :*nvcpl.dll = (Install disk here):\Program Files (x86)\Steam\SteamApps\common\Borderlands\Binaries :*UE3ShaderCompileWorker.exe = (Install disk here):\Program Files (x86)\Steam\SteamApps\common\Borderlands\Binaries :*DrZedPatch.upk = (Install disk here):\Program Files (x86)\Steam\SteamApps\common\Borderlands\WillowGame\CookedPC :Have you then run win7_fix.bat ONCE as an "administrator?" And then after running it have you deleted the nvcpl.dll file? :Then did you proceed to install my packs in the following folder? :*(Install disk here):\Program Files (x86)\Steam\SteamApps\common\Borderlands\WillowGame\CookedPC\Packages :Then use the following code for willowtree: : TDW_gd_customitems.Custom_Items.Gearbox_Grimmjow : gd_shields.A_Item.Item_Shield : TDW_gd_customitems.Body.body1_Gearbox_Grimmjow : gd_shields.LeftSide.leftside4 : gd_shields.RightSide.rightside4 : TDW_gd_customitems.ManufacturerMaterials.Material3_Gearbox_Grimmjow : gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Gearbox : gd_shields.Prefix.Prefix_Quality4_Harmonious : TDW_gd_customitems.Title.TitleP_Gearbox1_Grimmjow : 1 : 5 : 1 : 71 :MAKE SURE YOU HIT THE "SAVE BUTTON" ON THIS ACTUAL ITEM BEFORE SAVING YOUR EDITED GAMESAVE!!! I... I am the King!Talk 17:00, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :"Have you placed all Dr. Zed's Patch files in the appropriate folders? (assuming you use steam)" :Yes I have done this task and I also do indeed use Steam. :"Have you then run win7_fix.bat ONCE as an "administrator?" And then after running it have you deleted the nvcpl.dll file?" :Yep, did both of these step for step. :"Then did you proceed to install my packs in the following folder?" :Mhm. :"Then use the following code for willowtree: : TDW_gd_customitems.Custom_Items.Gearbox_Grimmjow : gd_shields.A_Item.Item_Shield : TDW_gd_customitems.Body.body1_Gearbox_Grimmjow : gd_shields.LeftSide.leftside4 : gd_shields.RightSide.rightside4 : TDW_gd_customitems.ManufacturerMaterials.Material3_Gearbox_Grimmjow : gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Gearbox : gd_shields.Prefix.Prefix_Quality4_Harmonious : TDW_gd_customitems.Title.TitleP_Gearbox1_Grimmjow : 1 : 5 : 1 : 71" : Now this is the part that seems to go wrong. I copy that to my clipboard and when I try to import it into WillowTree it just says that my file data is invalid. I've even tried making a notepad for it to import the code into, but it just plain jane refuses to act as if it's valid. I know for a fact that I followed your instructions step by step but perhaps the problem lies within my operating system? (Windows 8.1) After all I noticed that the Dr. Zeds patch fix.bat did say it was Win7 at the beginning of its name. However I don't believe that Microsoft changed too much with file management of the OS during the transitions of Windows 7 to Windows 8 to Windows 8.1. : EDIT: Oh wow. So sorry, but I just think I fixed the problem whilst experimenting with WillowTree some more. xP Thank you for your help anyway though Grim. :D : Pawsmack (talk) 19:48, June 18, 2015 (UTC)Pawsmack so ive been trying to get your mods to work for the last like 2 hours, i can get all of the loot you made into my inventory but i cant get the shield to show up. Thatgingerguy (talk) 05:04, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Can't get it to work Hi,Grimmjow! I've installed your guns and gear mod,but in effort to create a Grimmjow shield,it just ain't appeared in my character inventory. What i`m doing wrong? i`ve copied propretries of shield,but it just doesn`t appear in inventory. SovietBoy (talk) 17:37, December 10, 2016 (UTC)